A story of a courageous woman
by true-slytherin
Summary: Kind of AU. The story of Annabelle, the fifth marauder
1. Default Chapter

The story of a courageous woman(first part: Hogwarts)  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belongs to J.K. Rowling except Annabelle and I own the plot. A/N: This is my first fan fiction ever and I'm French so I might do a lot of mistakes. Please review me to tell me if I should continue it or not. On with the story  
  
The story Prologue  
  
Hi! My name is Annabelle Steward. You must be wondering who I am or why I'm writing this. Well it's probably because I want to start talking about this if I ever want my burns to go. The first thing I should say is that although I live in USA, I'm half british, half-french canadian. Second thing is, I'm a witch. Now you must think I'm crazy but I'm not. I grew in Bristol and spent most of my eleven first years there. I grew up with a mix of french and british culture and a mix of wizard and muggle(non magical person) culture. My best friends were James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans(later Potter). When I was eleven, I received a letter from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry that told I would go there for seven years, just like my father did. So I packed my things to go to the best school I could have been without knowing the great and the horrible things that would happen to me and my friends while and after studying. Now, in the first part, I will tell you about my life, friendships, relationships and all the things I did during my seven years in Hogwarts. But before I must warn you that there are something you won't understand so now here's the easiest way I founded to explain to you the cool but complicated game that Quidditch is.(A/N: this is the rules of quidditch so I know it will be long but hey , imagine the girl is telling her story to people that don't know anything about it so please be patient) First, You play that game on broomsticks. Second, it's really dangerous. There are 7 players, 4 kind of players: 1 keeper, 3 chasers, 2 beaters and 1 seeker. There is 4 balls of 3 kinds: 1 quaffle, 2 bludgers and 1 golden snitch. The chaser's job is to pass the quaffle through the hoops(there 15m. high) and it's the keeper's job to try to stop the other team from scorind. A goal is 10 points. The bludgers are balls that were charmed to knock players off their brooms and the beater's job is to hit the bludger with a bat and send it to the other team. The seeker's job is to find and catch the golden snitch. The game doesn't end until the snitch is caught and catching the snitch gives 150 to your team. So that's all you need to know right now. If there's anything you might not understand, I'll write explication in parentheses. So now on with my first journey on the Hogwarts express and my first days in school.  
  
So what do you guys think about it? Please review to tell me is it's good or not and if I should continue  
  
~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* Fanny~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The beginning

A story of a courageous woman(2nd part) Pairing: L/J friends/love S/A A/N: sorry to all the Snape fan out there I just never liked him so I'll probably diss him several times  
  
The beginning  
  
So there I was, waiting for the Hogwarts express, with my muggleborn best friend, Lily Evans. We were chatting aimlessly when the train finally arrived. I was going to Hogwarts. You couldn't see someone as happy as me. We packed our things and went looking for a room. On the way there, we unluckily saw Severus Snape and he being is annoying slime ball self, he decided that he would have fun scaring my friend that was new with all this stuff. -Hey there, you cute little red hair! He said with is rather unpleasant voice and trying(not quite succeeding) to be flirting -Hey! Lily said back shyly, Who are you? -Severus Snape, he responded -An incredibly annoying bastard! I couldn't help but say that, I mean the guy always annoyed me But that got him mad so he turned my hair pink( I know it's pretty cool now but hey that was a while ago) and seeing the look on Lily's face, he realized that she was muggleborn so that made him even more mad, since he was one of those pure blood wizard that hate the muggleborn ones and he actually flirted with her so he leave but of course not without yelling at Lils -You ugly little mudblood!! And with that he ran away knowing I would get back at him by saying that( mudblood being a very bad insult)  
  
After I turned my hair back to normal, we continued our trip down the train to find a room or my friends. Then we were at the end of the train and when we entered, we saw three really cute guys of our age arguing about quidditch(see prologue to know about it). They were the friends I was looking for. James Potter, a handsome very tall and well done guy with jet black hair that was growing wherever it wanted so it looked pretty weird, Sirius Black, very tall and well done although less than James and with black hair too and the last but not the least, Remus Lupin a really cute boy with a look of kindness in is blue eyes. He was the nice one, Sirius being the prankster and James being the womanizer and the sport guy. They saw us enter so they stopped arguing(for a while anyway) and wondered who this girl with me was. -Hey Bella!!! They all said together -Hey guys and that's Lily, she's a friend of mine and it's first time in our world so be nice. I warned them -Yes ma'am yes! joked Sirius -So, anyway, guess who we saw before we found you. I said -The colonel Sanders? joked James -Ooh I know! The daughter of Mother Theresa and Elvis! joked Sirius -No, I saw the great Snape. I answered back sarcastically -Oh, just him. James said with disdain(they always hated each other and I guess it's because Snape was jealous of James) -Yes and just because I insulted him, he turned my hair pink and he told Lily she was a mudblood They laughed when I told them the first part but regained their seriousness(the little they had) when I told them about the insult. -That jackass is going to pay. said James with hate -Yes! the others agreed -Listen guys I have a idea! That was all I could say to get their attention After I explained all the things I planned, we tried to find the spell in some of my charms book. When we found it, we practised it, and soon enough, we arrived at the Hogsmead station.  
  
He got out of the train and went in the direction of a giant that was yelling: -First year come with me, said the giant that we later knew as Hagrid We followed him and hiked to the lake. We crossed the lake in little boats and around halfway on the lake, we saw a wonderful thing: the Hogwarts castle standing there proudly in lights. We finished crossing and got out of the boats and walked to the front doors. There, a severe looking witch answered and took us up some marble stairs. Hello! I'm the Professor McGonagall and before you enter the great hall to join your fellow students, I would like to tell you that there will be the sorting ceremony and that you will be sorted in one of the house in the number of 4: Gryffindor, Hafflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slyterin. You will spend all of your free time in your common room and every good things will earn point to your house and if you break rules points will be take out of your house. The house with the most points will earn the House cup. I hope you will all respect your house. So, now everybody follow me. said McGonagall  
  
We all had matching amazement looks in our eyes when we entered the great hall. Thousands of candles were floating above four long tables here older students sat and looked at us while we crossed the room and what can I say about the roof except the world amazing, cause there was a charm on the roof that made it the perfect copy of the sky with stars and clouds. We were all nervous since we didn't know what the sorting would be like so we waited nervously for the sorting to start when we saw McGonagall with a really old hat on a chair and when she putted the chair in front of the school, it started to sing and we realised that what we had to do was to simply put the hat on our head and it would tell where we belong. All my friends so far were in Gryffindor and I hoped I would be with them. Then I finally heard my name -Annabelle Steward, said McGonagall I took my courage and went in front and putted the hat on my head. -Hum, I see a lot of personality, courage, you would do anything for your friends and you're a big prankster too. Told me the hat -Thanks, I guess. I answered back -I guess it'll be GRYFFINDOR The only word the great hall heard was GRYFFINDOR so all the Gryffindor table clapped and I made my way there and after I sat, I saw it was time for my prank. -Severus Snape. said McGonagall I looked at the others and just when Snape putted the hat on his slimy disgusting head, I took my wand, pointed it towards Snape and muttered: -Perruqus blondinus(A/N: sorry for the poor spell I used I don't have a lot of imagination for that) then all the great hall roared with laughter when they saw the spell I used: I turned his hair in a blond wig and his face was covered with makeup(A/N: I'm sorry if this was ever used I just wanted to see Snape with a blond wig*laughs uncontrollably*)  
  
We all ate like pigs and then it was time for us to go sleep. The Gryffindor prefects leaded us to the portrait of the big lady and told us the password -Password please. asked the big lady -Hippogriff Tail. said the guy prefect Then the portrait flipped and we entered the common room. It was a very cool room with a big fireplace and really comfy couches. Then the girl prefect lead us to our dorm and we all collapsed(Me, Lily and the other girls I'd never seen before but I would get to know) in our bed and fell asleep really fast.  
  
I did this chapter for my best friend Roxanne whose birthday is today so happy birthday girl! Please review and tell me what you think of my story so far and I'm still sorry if I'm making mistakes. So that's it. Review pretty pretty please I won't do menaces of not continuing if I don't have reviews but I just love them. So bye  
  
~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~* Fanny~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
